1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to vehicular tailgate protectors, specifically tailgate protectors that cover at least the upper edge of a vehicle tailgate in order to protect the tailgate edge from damage when transporting material.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of devices intended to protect the upper edge of a vehicle tailgate are known in the related art. Most prior art tailgate protectors resemble the protector introduced in FIG. 1 for reference purposes. The protector is shown to be mounted to the top edge of a vehicle tailgate, in this case the tailgate of a pickup truck. Such tailgate protectors are usually comprised of a plastic or metal material and are commonly mounted to the tailgate through the use of fasteners or adhesives. In some instances the protector is made such that it covers only the upper edge of the tailgate, while in other instances the protector also extends to cover the interior wall of the tailgate. In either case, the top side of the protector that runs parallel with the top edge of the tailgate is normally comprised of a relatively flat outer surface. In some instances the surface may be substantially flat, while in other instances the surface may include small decorative ridges and/or depressions, such as those associated with a diamond grid pattern.
In general, tailgate protectors are usually installed to enhance the appearance of the vehicle and/or protect the upper edge of the tailgate. Protection of the upper edge of the tailgate is particularly desirable when the tailgate edge is used to support long material that is being transported in the vehicle cargo area. For example, a pickup truck with an eight foot bed might be used to transport twelve foot long dimensional lumber (2×4, 2×6, etc.) by placing the lumber in the truck bed with the tailgate in its closed (upright) position, such that the lumber rests on the tailgate upper edge, allowing a portion of the lumber to extend beyond the back of the truck. This method of transporting long material is normally preferred over the alternate method of transporting material with the tailgate in its open (down) position, in that the material is prone to sliding out of the back of the vehicle when the tailgate is open.
Even though the prior art tailgate protectors provide a reasonable amount of protection for the tailgate upper edge, they do not provide a convenient method for securing the transported material being supported by the tailgate edge. The material is therefore prone to sliding from side to side along the tailgate edge when being transported in the vehicle. Although this is especially true when the vehicle is making turns, it can also occur due to normal driving vibration and/or bumps and dips in the road being driven upon. The unsecured sliding material not only presents a potentially dangerous situation, but can also abrade the protector surface and/or cause damage to vehicle components that are adjacent to the tailgate, such as the bed rails of a pickup truck. To prevent material from sliding along the surface of the tailgate protector, vehicle owners commonly use securing implements, such as rope, twine, straps, bungee cords, and the like, to tie the material down to other parts of the vehicle, such as bumpers, bed rails, side rails, tie-down anchors, trailer hitches, and undercarriage frame members. This securing method can add an appreciable amount of time and inconvenience to the material loading process. Furthermore, this securing method is dependent upon the reliability of the securing implement being used and the way in which it is installed. For example, it's not uncommon for a knot to become untied, for twine and rope to loosen or fray, or for straps and bungee cords to snap, causing the load to become unsecured.
Accordingly, when considering the above disadvantages associated with transporting material using the prior art tailgate protectors, there is a definite need for a new and improved tailgate protector that addresses the problems associated with securing the material being transported.